


early morning classes

by orphan_account



Series: gbg oneshots [7]
Category: Gay baby gang, gbg
Genre: College AU, M/M, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 7 a.m. world history classes can lead you to meet some interesting people, as jay discovers.





	early morning classes

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "my favourite college experience is when i had a 7am class and the kid next to me literally poured a monster energy drink into his coffee and said "i'm going to die" and drank the whole thing"

jay pushed his glasses up his nose, a yawn escaping his lips as he pushed open the door to the auditorium.

‘7 a.m. is far too early for me.’ he thought, converse squeaking as he made his way to his seat. ‘but it’ll have to do until another class for this subject opens up at a later time.’

the boy slid into his seat, placing his textbook onto his desk before stretching, a sliver of skin showing as his hoodie rode up on his torso. he was still dressed in his pyjamas, sweats hanging low on his hips and hoodie a bit ill fitting but hey, at least he was comfortable.

as jay waited for time to pass, more students began filing in, each more dead inside looking than the last, save for the few “morning people” that had applied for the class. he’d always smile a little whenever he saw one of those people– he admired them for their ability to be so energetic, even when it was so early.

a few minutes before the class started, a slightly disheveled, albeit cute boy walked in, catching jay’s attention as he collapsed into the seat next to jay’s, a coffee in hand. jay watched in amusement and confusion as he took the lid off of his coffee and dug through his bag, pulling out a monster energy.

the boy paid no attention to jay as he opened and poured the energy drink straight into his coffee, not even flinching as the coffee splashed onto him, staining his white hoodie and already stained jeans.

“i’m going to die.” he mumbled, and without hesitation he tossed his head back, chugging the entire thing in one go.

jay watched with as his adam apple bobbed with his gulps, and began clapping as he finished it. the boy finally looked over when he heard the clapping, and jay couldn’t help but laugh when he saw the coffee covering his upper lip.

“that was… impressive, to say the least.” jay chuckled. the boy slowly smiled, shrugging.

“thought it’d help. i can barely stay awake during my regular fuckin’ classes, but i know this is gonna come back ‘n bite me in the ass.” the boy said, and jay nodded.

“you’re probably right. i’m jay, by the way.” he said, holding out his hand. the boy took it, shaking it.

“mason.” he replied, and jay smiled.

“your name is nice.” jay hummed, and he smiled to himself when he saw mason’s cheeks flush.

mason opened his mouth to reply when the professor walked in, and the two had to turn away from each other to pay attention as the professor began talking.

but that didn’t stop mason.

around 10 minutes into the lecture, jay felt something nudge his bicep. he turned his head to see mason facing forward, playing with his pencil, and almost looked away when a folded piece of paper near his elbow caught his eye. he plucked up the slip, unfolding it and smiling at what he saw inside.

‘your name is nice too :)’


End file.
